My español
by I'mSophieTheWriter
Summary: She's Bella. Clumsy, but lucky. She wins a trip to Spain for two weeks. She meets there a perfect guy. Bronze hair, green, angelic eyes.. but she has to leave back home. Count two years and guess what happens.
1. One percent

**Hello my fellas! First of all, I do NOT own any of those characters, they ar ALL , except Dave. Well, I tried and I think, I did my best. I have lots of ideas how to make it more enjoyable for you and for me too. But I like it. I hope you all do too. So, I hope to see some reviews. It doesn't really matter wether they're fatally dangerous or lovely-dovely. Just. Give me _your_ opinion of _my_ story.**  
**So, enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

"Mom, could you stop this nonsense please?" She was starting to miff me off!

"But could you just _try_ to listen to me?"

This was just ridiculous. We were fighting because of a TV commercial, funny right?

"Mom, for the hundredth time, I'm not going to write a story about a _superhero_, to just try to win a trip to Spain. I just know that I won't win! I'll just embarrass myself!"

"Would you just try, for me?"

She made a puppy face. Ugh! This was unbearable. The person, whom I loved most, was making me do this, my mother. Unbelievable.

"Okay, mom I'll do it, just don't make a face like you're going to cry. That just kills me inside."

"You are such a good girl!" She was squeezing my cheeks, like I was five "And, please, don't overreact about the thing I'm going to tell you now." Oh no. Not good.

"What is it mom?" This really did NOT sound good.

"Well, the good news is, you will get more fresh air, but the not-so-good news is that…" I interrupted her.

"Oh, come on! I'm eighteen finally! I can do what I want to do, and the last thing I want to do is move to Forks this summer!!!" On her face was written that the decision was made before I even knew this. "Seriously? Why this summer?" Right then it clicked. "Renée Dwyer! That's the reason why you hysterically wanted me to participate in the competition of "New writers"!"

"Well, yes, sort of." I could see that she felt a bit guilty.

"I love you so much, mom!" I ran to her and hugged her as hard as I could. "I'll try my best at the competition. Spain sounds much better than Charlie's!"

"But what are you going to do about Jake?" She loves Jake as much as I do, 'cause I've told her very much about my Jacob.

"What about him?"

"Well, he's sort of waiting for you there. You know right?" I didn't really understand the expression on her face.

"I know mom. I feel terrible, that he lives in La Push. It would be great if he lived in Phoenix, but Forks or La Push just isn't the right place for me. I didn't say that I can't stand Forks 'cause of the people there. I love almost all of them. It's just… Forks. "

"But sweetie, don't you think you will break Jakes heart, by leaving him this way?"  
"Mom, we weren't dating and there's only 1% that I'll win the competition, so I'm not leaving him anyways. After a few days I'm going to Forks."

"But I don't think he felt the same love for you that you felt for him."

"And that's sort of our business right?" She understood my I-ended-up-this-conversation-about-Jake-right-now facial expression.

"Umm, of course, well… I have to go out and do some… stuff and…" This was just too awkward for me.

"Mom, I get it. Go." She left with a short "bye".

I started to write about some dumb superhero stuff. That they aren't real and those who think they are real, needs to call my cousin Dave, he's a doctor and stuff. I had written almost twelve pages when the revelation came. It was midnight already. But it took me about two more hours to finish the story about something, I didn't even believe in. It had to be 30 pages long. Well, I had 34 pages.

The next day I woke up and felt really stupid. It was 8 o'clock – Saturday's morning. How stupid to get up so early at a Saturdays day. But well, I just couldn't sleep. I tipped out of my bed and went to the bathroom. I took a hot shower and got dressed. For I had nothing to do, I took a look at some colleges that the internet provided. As always, there was nothing that I was interested in. I didn't even have an idea in what I _was_ interested in. So, no studying, that was my decision for a year. I'll do what I want, feel the taste of freedom and then I'll get to the serious stuff.  
When I was completely out of ideas what to do, I looked at my timepiece and it showed that it was time to go to the post office and send my story to the place where it would get diagnosed.

* * *

**So, how did you like it ? What do you think about it? Tell it in your review! It won't ask you even a minute!  
By the way, my home language isn't english. He he. Nice, huh ? I'm from _Latvia_. That's in Europe. ^^  
Look it up on google. I speak Latvian.**

P.S. If I had some grammar mistakes, put them up in your review too. If you want to, of course. :)


	2. Surprise

**Heyyy! Well as I promised I'm updating every saturtday. I hope you'll like it. The action and everything(...) will start in the next or in the 4th chapter! Big thanks to those who reviewed and I'm begging you for some criticism. By the way, mabye you guys mentioned that I made a mistake by saying that ALL the characters are Stephenies Meyers, but forgot to mention her name. Well, yeah, the sentece was a bit awkward. And there's smth wrong with my pc and I can't edit it so, I'm very sorry.  
But I tried to write this with no mistakes. I hope I did well.  
Enjoy!

* * *

**

This was it. I'm leaving Phoenix to live this summer in Forks. Nice.

"Oh, honey, don't give me that look." My mother was almost pleading me.

"I'm not doing anything." I still was a bit mad at her, but I really tried to not show it. I really wanted her to be happy, even if it ruined my summer.

She just looked at me with a sad smile and didn't say a word. Leaving her hands in her jeans pockets, she left me alone to finish the packing.

Honestly, I didn't have much to take with me: Some T-shirts, three jeans, a few P'JS and underwear of course. I took one dress, shorts and blouse, in case I won the competition. But that probably isn't going to happen. People are so miserable, they always keep hoping on things that won't happen.

The next day my mom and Phil drove me to the airport and waited for the plane with me.

"Bella, I love you so much." She hugged me extremely tight. I thought I'll asphyxiate.

"Mom, I love you too. Don't worry, I'll be okay." I hugged her back.

Phil gave me a goodbye kiss on my forehead and I left, to give my ticket to the guy who was going to ruin it anyways.

The flight wasn't so long as I expected and after a few hours we landed in Port Angeles. I half expected Charlie would've forget when my plane's landing and I could escape the awkward way to Forks.

Unfortunately, he remembered, because the first thing I saw when I came out of the airport was his Police cruiser. Thank heavens he wasn't alone. I won't have to deal with the awkward situation.

This was a surprise, but the first one whom I really appreciated. I saw my best friend, my Jake run to me as he saw me.

"Bella!" I will never ever forget his white glistening teeth when he smiled like a small boy finally got what he wanted. I squeezed when he lifted me up in a big bear hug as my bags crushed down to the ground when I hugged him back in mid-air. The people around us probably thought this was a couple's sweet reunion. But he was like a brother to me. At that thought I let go of him.

"Such a long time have passed. More than a year! Jake, you've grown up?!" It was like a statement and a question.

"Well you know Bells, it's what kids do. They grow up. But do ya know what grown-ups do? They shrink." He was teasing me already!

"Ha, ha very funny Jake. Except that I'm only eighteen and that means I'm a teen." I stuck my tongue out.

"And that just means you said it about me, boy." Charlie smiled and hugged me.

"Hi Charlie, how have you been?" I hugged him back.

"I'm good, I'm good. And you miss?" He looked pretty happy.

"I'm fine too, thanks." I smiled at him.

"But please don't call me Charlie. The word dad will do." This was sort of funny

"Okay _dad_." It looked like this just made his day.

"Well, shall we go?" Jake wasn't the patient one.

"Yeah, let's get back to Forks already." I tried to look excited and hoped that my acting skill was better than ever. I suck at lying.

It wasn't such a long time when all I could see thru my window were trees and green color. As we got in Forks, it started to rain. What a surprise. I tried to not think when I'll finally get to see the sun.

As we drove thru Forks, I finally saw the negative side of this town. Everybody knew everybody. They all were looking at the cruiser. I'd bet they knew that I was coming, such an embarrassing situation.

When we at last were at Charlie's place, he showed me the same room I always slept. I dropped my stuff to the ground and went to say goodbye to Jake.

"Will you come to my place tomorrow Bella?" Of course!

"Probably Jake, what do you think I will do anyway?" He smiled and left.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. And your reviews are my happy place! Even if those are death treats like "will you finally get Edward into this or not".  
Don't worry, he'll get in here when he's needed.  
'Till the next time! Adios Amigos :) **


	3. The phone call

**I AM SO SORRY YOU GUYS! I just didn't have any time to write this chapter last saturtday! I hope you all aren't very mad at me, but if you are, you can tell it all in your rewiev. :)  
But (!) because I didn't write last saturtday, I made a surprise for you and made all this chapter longer than I usually do. So, hope you'll like it.  
Enjoy, amigos! :)  
**

* * *

This is reality. He loves me and I love him. But, unfortunately, I don't love him like he love's me. This is such madness! I love him. I do!

_No you don't, you don't love him!!!_

My heart was refusing to take the information my head was providing. I really should have fallen for him, but I didn't. It's just…

"Bella?" He was right outside this door. And I was hiding in the bathroom. Miserable!

"I'll be right out Jake." He sounded a bit worried about me.

"Are you sure you are okay?" This was embarrassing. We were just talking, when he started to lean in. I just couldn't kiss him or do anything more with him. It just felt like raping a younger brother. So I jumped up and run to the bathroom.

"Jake, I'm totally fine." I tried to sound like he was starting to piss me off, but probably I sounded like a little girl, who's overdosed.

It took me almost 10 minutes to get some guts, and my bottom out of the bathroom. I new this was going to cost me all this stinky summer without Jake, but not even thinking I just run for the door and for the truck.

After a while I was in my room, packing. I didn't now, what I was thinking, where I was going, and where I'm going to live, I just was hurrying to get out of here when the phone started to ring. I looked at the number and it said "unknown". Hmm, maybe it's not Jake…

_Who else would be calling you on this number this early? It's 10. o'clock! _

Oh, fu*k you!

"Yes?" A strange and unfamiliar, but soft voice answered me.

"Hello! Is this Ms. Swan?" I just discovered that the voice was really low. Scary.

"Umm, yes it is… Who is this?"

"Well, I have good news for you Ms. Swan!" Yeah, right. The only good new for me would be if he was getting me out of here, and that wasn't going to happen. "You're going to Spain!"

"I am what?" Probably misheard.

"Well, you won our competition about the new writers! Don't you remember it?" It was like four weeks since I was in Forks, and I totally forgot about that thing.

"Wait… are you telling me I won and I'm going to Spain? YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSS!!!!!" I was just screaming and dancing around my room with the phone in my hand.

"Ms. Swan? Ms. Swan!"

"YES! Yes, yes, YES!" The joy and happiness overfilled me.

"Okay Ms. Swan calm down. When is the right time for you?" When is the right time for me?? HA!

"Can you send me the ticket so I could fly to Spain now?" I must have shocked him with this kind of attitude, cause he wasn't answering. "Mr. …. ?"

"Well actually Ms. Swan, the ticket should be with you already. You know, we sent it a while ago and now I was talking about the _time_ when you can fly out of this country. I'm Mr. Cudley by the way."

"I'm flying out today?!" This was getting better and better!

"If you want to, we can arrange things so you could be in the plain after a few hours." I'm going to be in Spain after a few hours?! Hell, yes!

"It would be really great! But there is a problem. I'm in a small town named Forks…" that's when it clicked again "This all was just a big joke right? If it's so, then it was the lamest thing you could have ever done!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, the thing is that you couldn't have known my phone number, cause I provided a different one, when I filled the application about the damn competition!"

"But Ms. Swan! We called to that number and your mother told me to call to this one. And don't worry about the thing that you're in Forks. I'll send someone after you." I still couldn't believe this was happening.

"Then I'm going to Spain, today?" This was more than joy. Felt like orgasm! I started to laugh when I thought of that. To lose my virginity over the phone!

"Yes!! I already got your address and I'll send someone after you after an hour okay? Will there be enough time to get ready?"

"I'm ready now!"

"Well, but it's almost 40 minutes from Seattle to Forks. Be patient. Till we meet again!"

"Yes!!! Bye!"

This all was like a great nightmare! Something was flying by my eyes all the time when searched for the little shirts and skirts. When I finally did everything I phoned Charlie to tell the good news. At first he didn't believe me, but after the sentence "I'm not joking Charlie!" he understood that this was for real. The hour was dragging so long, it felt like days. But finally a black Mercedes with toned windows drove in the drive-way.  
The driver got out of his car.

"Are you Bella Swan?" At that moment I new I'll have two weeks to not think about Jake.

"YES!"

The way to the airport flew by very fast, because John (the driver) just couldn't shut it. But it made everything very fast, so I'm thankful for it.

The flight was very, very long and I had butterflies in my stomach for no reason. They make everything seem brighter and shinier than it is. Only halfway I remembered that Rene probably was waiting for my call.

It was a while when she finally answered. "Yes?"

"Hi mom! I love you so, so, SO much, you can't even imagine it!"

"Finally remembered me right?" She said it with a smile.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"So when are you going to Spain?"

"I'm already halfway to Spain in midair!" She started to laugh…?

"Flying with your thought huh?"

"No mom, I'm talking seriously! I'm in a plain!"

"You really are ? Oh my! But honey, that's great! Well, have a good time."

"Thanks mom!" I sent some air kisses before hanging up.

The flight was over and we were landing after a while. I didn't have a clue what time it was or how long we did fly. I slept almost all of the time.

I waited patiently for the lines to move faster to the exit and afterwards I tried to wait patiently to the checking line, but I just couldn't stand the line and started complaining. When the lines where finally gone thru and my stuff was with me, I found a man with a sign that said "Bella Swan" and went with him to the limo with whom he took me to the hotel.

* * *

**As you can guess the next chapter will be very, very interesting... :)  
I really don't want to be mean, but you'll get the next chapter if I'll have 3-7 rewievs.  
It takes only a few seconds to do it so, please do it. Even if you think all this is a waste of time and space.  
Thank you guys, hope you liked it! :)  
**


End file.
